Sky
Coverage thumb|left|216pxIn So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sky is introduced along with the other thirteen new contestants on a zeppelin, and offers Max a stick of gum. When Chris presents himself and mentions the various parachutes on board, Sky remarks that they shouldn't need them, but is proven wrong when Chef loses control of the zeppelin after Chris destroys the engine. Unfortunately, Sky grabs a non-functioning parachute on the way out, but uses her athletic skills to dive-roll onto a tree branch and land safely in the water. Chris announces the team names, Pimâpotew Kinosewak and Waneyihtam Maskwak, which according to him, translate to the "Soaring Eagles" and the "Ferocious Tigers." Sky politely corrects their translations to actually be the Floating Salmon and Confused Bears, apparently fluent in the Cree language. During the junk collecting part of the challenge, Sky takes the leadership role for her team, directing Dave to distract Chef Hatchet while she knocks him out cold with a well aimed hit of a single tennis ball. For the second part of the challenge, she convinces an irritated Dave to go along with Leonard's plan to build a wizard's tower due to majority rule. However, Team Maskwak ends up losing the challenge due to the tower's inability to withstand a moose stampede, which destroys it in the process. During the elimination ceremony, Sky receives the first marshmallow. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Sky sees that her team need to stick together if they ever wanted to win the next challenge and boost their morale by giving them an inspiring speech. For the obstacle course, she is pitted against Rodney at the first part of the race after agreeing to Sugar to allow Leonard to take the final league of the race. With the help of Shawn, she manage to complete her part of the race and gives her team an early lead. Later, after seeing Dave freaking out due to his fear of germs, Sky manage to calm him down. Although she realizes that Dave could have a crush on her, she brushes it off as she came to the show to win. Ultimately, Team Maskwak lost again due to Leonard fail attempts to "use his magic" and the team voted him off. Trivia *Sky holds the distinction of being the first female contestant to win in Canada. *Sky is the shortest female contestant who debuted in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and the second-shortest member of the third generation, only being taller than Max. *Sky is the first contestant of the third generation cast to receive a symbol of immunity. *Sky is possibly of Cree descent: **During her audition, there is a dreamcatcher hung in her room. **She understands the Cree language and was able to correct Chef's mistakes for the translations for each team. ***This makes her one of five contestants who can speak more than one language, the others being Alejandro, Ezekiel, Noah, and Harold. *Sky reveals in I Love You, I Love You Knots that she belches whenever she's nervous or when she is near a boy she has strong feelings for. *Sky is the only contestant to be the highest ranking member of a team she was not originally on. *Sky is one of few contestants known to date a character outside the competition, the others being Beth, Trent, Justin, Izzy, and Sam. **She is the only third generation character to do so. *Sky is one of thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sugar, and Zoey. *Sky is one of six finalists to win and keep the prize money, the others being Duncan, Beth, Lightning, Cameron, and Shawn. *Sky is one of the seven contestants to not have their audition tape released, though part of it was shown in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. *Sky is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, and Max. *Sky is one of five contestants whose name has been used in an episode title (Sky Fall), the others being Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, and Scarlett. Gallery SkyFreshTV.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island' SkyFallCats.png|Sky's parachute contains some cats. Sky.jpg|Sky hits a ball back at Chef in So, Uh This Is My Team?. SkyMarshmallow.png|Sky receives the first marshmallow of the season. That was EPIC.png|Team Maskwak's pig farts in Sky's face. Sky and Greasy Dave.png| but Sky calms him down. ' ''' Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Waneyihtam Maskwak